Trouvaille
by SentientFlower
Summary: Life is a mystery, as far for two people who have seemed to be lost and can't grasp their way back into the flow of the ocean. Lost and scattered away from each other, sending letters is their only way to communicate. Stuck in a abyss with no way out.
1. Intro

**_Trouvaille_**

_\- (n.) something lovely discovered by chance; a windfall_

**_{Characters}_**

• Francis (France)

• Arthur (England)

• Michelle (Seychelles)

• Lucille (Monaco)

• And some side characters

**{Time taken:}**

~ Around a week or 2

**{Genre:}**

• Angst

• Slice of life

• Tragedy

• Fluff

**{Pairings}**

• FrUk (Main)

• UsUk (Side pairing)

•AmeBel (Side pairing)

**{Warnings}**

\- This fanfiction will contain French and translations will be provided later on

\- It also contains poetic figures of speech

**{Word count}**

\- 7,757 words

**{Other places where you can view it}**

•Wattpad: https/my.w.tt/6s1dUjphXV

**-Little note-**

I absolutely loved making this fanfic. I put all my heart into this and I would really appreciate it if you would read it until the end It may be very lengthy but it would make me so happy! I used my own images to avoid any copyright! Thank in you in advance, enjoy!

**_IMPORTANT!!!_**

**_When You see "{~Fleurs~}" that means it's a border!! meaning a different day!!!!! (If you view it on my wattpad or amino you'll get what I mean!)_**

**_When you see "{~Waves~}" it means that, that is a flashback!!!_**

**_okay thank you _**


	2. Trouvaille

Somewhere in the midst of June, birds were chirping and flowers were in full bloom. By the window sat a man with beautiful golden hair which was reflecting in the sun. He had a habbit of writting letters, but he won't send them to anyone, just to himself. He sighed as he looked outside the window. A pack of letters were stacked ontop of each other beside him. The man was writting a letter dedicated to the person whoever found it. The letter reads;

"_June 22, 1994_

_Dearest person who is reading this,__it is midst June with flowers in full bloom and birds singing a song. The wind flows at such a calm pace blowing some petals along with it, I hope that it is the same for you. If you wonder who I am, you are free to visit me anytime! I'll be waiting for your arrival and your attempted at a heart revival_

_~Francis "_

This was Francis's poor attempt at making new friends cause he couldn't express it in any other way. He was lonely and desperate but he puts it in a peaceful way. He writes his address in a beautiful cursive way and puts it in a envelop. It is sealed by a rose stamp. Once Francis was done he waited for the wind to take the letter away, approving of his attempt and carrying it to someone worthy.

Francis left the letter at the open window and watches it being taken away.

A blond haired Gentleman walked past bright and colorful flowers on the pavement, enjoying this very rare sight. As he was walking through the soft scent of flowers something caresses his hair. The delicate touch of a letter flew past him and landed on a patch of roses beside him. The blond gentleman picked it up confused at what it was. It read;

_"To: The delicate flower receiving this_

_From: A flower in need of water "_

The way this 'Flower in need of water' described themselves astonished him. He carefully opened the letter and reads it. _"I'll be waiting for your arrival and your attempted at a heart revival? What?"_ Normally he would not believe these kinds of letters thinking it were just some trolls who would take advantage of him, but the way he puts words is just too delicate to be some trolls despite it being amature ish written. The blonde gentleman puts the letter in his bag and continues his day as always, only adding the task to write back.

{~Fleur~}

Francis lays back on his couch looking at the painting he made. Despite using blue colors instead of the bright and colorful ones it should be, a rush of satisfaction flows through him. He had multiple paintings hanging around his house, but they all had a different color that doesn't fit the painting, some were yellow, brown, gray, blue, or black. Nevertheless he was still proud of them. He lit a candle and turns on some music before he starts sketching his next drawing again. _"Quand... Ladadadada~ Je... La vie en rose~"_ The song would play for a while killing the time, whilst Francis waits for his letter to be returned.

The loud thuds of the train awakes the gentleman on board, it was a clear night sky with some stars here and there winking at him. Apparently he fell asleep on the train back to the place that is so well known to him. The gentleman pulls the letter out of his bag re reading it. Even if he couldn't visit him in person, he promised himself that if he'd ever return to this country he would visit him.

He looked out of the window of his coupe staring into the night sky representing his thoughts. Just a plain dark sky filled with some stars here and there twinkling and a full moon shining at his best. Yes, that was exactly his mind. The gentleman pulls out a notepad and a pen, and proceeds to write his response.

His hands grew tired from writting in cursive since he wasn't that great at it yet, but tried his best to make the letter presentable. Once he was finished he reclined in his seat letting out a small sigh of relieve, and went back to his little nap on the train until he had to board the ship.

{~Fleur~}

A small ray of sunlight shined through the curtains onto the eyes of a peacefully sleeping Francis. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched and proceeded to walk to the bathroom for a shower. Birds were chirping and the sound of waves clashing plus the smell of salt water giving of calming vibes made it even better. Despite Francis living a few kilometers from the coast line he is still in the range of being able to have this incredible feeling of the ocean. He steps into the cold yet warm water as it rushes over his body.

Francis steps out of the shower, drying himself of. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks to his bedroom. Laying out his outfit he starts getting dressed. The outfit consisted of a simple white blouse, with a nice pair of jeans, some yellow- black shoes, and some glasses. Not like he needed the glasses, but anything for fashion. He ties his hair up and starts cleaning his surroundings.

After he finished cleaning around he started making his breakfast. Just as he was about to start on breafast, Francis hears the sound of the mailbox. He lowers the fire on the stove and walks outside to see what was in his mail.

As he opened the mailbox it creeked. It was some newspapers and magazines. _"Tch, again?" _Nevertheless he still grabbed them and took it inside. On his way back something dropped from the stack. _"Hmm? Oh,"_ He picked it up, it was a letter with a nice drak yellow rose stamp. "_Why is it a dark yellow stamp if it's a rose?" _he asked himself, anyways he didn't reconsider it much and brought it with him.

When finally inside he continued his cooking preparing the table and placing the letter on the table to read later. The sizzling sound of the bacon becoming crispy, the heat coming from the toaster, and the auroma of freshly made eggs sprinkled with some salt and peper, was so aestheticly pleasing. Nothing can beat a good old classic right? Once he finished cooking, Francis plated everything and started to enjoy his food. While eating, he read the letter that was send to him. It reads;

_"June 22, 1994_

_Hello there, I have heard your attempt, and I am here to bring ever so peace to the rain here._

_Rough winds and storms have been throwing us around until I found a way to calm the storm for now at your place. Now due to that I have been unable to come face to face at wherever you are._

_As much as it pleases me to face you in person, I can't, although I hope me sending all the letters will somehow make a attempt at your heart revival. Maybe some day when the winds aren't that rough, I'd embrace you and heal your emptiness._

_~With dearest regards, Arthur"_

That he actually replied and in such a short amount of time is very impressive. Francis carefully places the letter back into the envelope placing it a bit further away from where his plate of food was, to avoid staining it.

As he continues his food, he looks outside at the childeren playing with each other. _"Julie! va te cacher maintenant!"_ A boy yelled. Apparently they were playing hide and seek. _"Ok Adrien!"_ she yelled at her other friend. Adjacent from them was a girl counting against the wall "_Un, deux, troi, quatre, cinq..."_ this went on until she reached 30 _"Trente!"_ the little girl yelled. Her cedar colored dressed swayed with the morning wind, mixed with her excitement on finding her friends. She even got so into the game to the point she tripped over a rock and scrapped her knee. She cried out in pain as her friends came out of their hiding spots and aided her. Francis grabbed a band aid from his medical drawer he had in his kitchen and caught the kids attention. They saw him and started walking towards the open window where he waited with a band aid to help. The kids took it with gratitude and thank him _"Merci Monsieur!!"_ and ran back to their friend. They hugged and decided to play something safer. This brought a smile on Francis's face.

Somwhere on the ocean, Arthur was looking at the view of the sea. Who knew that looking at something so deeply colored like the ocean would actually make you reflect on your thoughts? Arthur still couldn't get over what had happened to him. But atleast he knows now what it feels like. Just being there, watching. To watch the one you adored so much just throw you into a corner to rot. Now Arthur wasn't the type to get emotional, but he stabbed him a bit too much. This isn't fair, his perfect smile and out going attitude was everything. The way his skin felt was as soft as a pillow and now thats gone.

Arthur leans down on the railing of the ship, as soft tears stain his cheeks. And soft sobs filling the morning air. **_The weather isn't going to be pretty today, cause another angel has fallen. And he can't seem to find his way back._**

It's been the same routine for Francis, he woke up, started doing some chores, continues his work, and sleep. Nothing really has changed, except for the fact that someone is actually willing to save him from his colorless life. It's always the same shades of _yellow, blue, gray, brown, and black._ Nothing else. Few drops of water started falling out of the sky. Francis quickly closes all the windows in his home.

As soon as he closed all the windows, rain started pouring down from the sky. **_"Another angel has fallen.."_** Francis mumbles. He sits on the couch and makes another sketch. But this time, it isn't any sketch. It's a sketch of what the fallen angel would have looked like. It was nothing much but eventually he decided to add that to his letter he'll send to Arthur.

The sketch Francis was making depicted a slender man with blonde hair falling from the sky straying further and further away from the light, due to his broken wings. It was a simple gray sketch. But gray enough to sense the emotion being conveyed.

He places the sketch on his coffee table. Francis walks to his room, taking a seat behind his desk. He lights a candle, and then proceeds to write his response.

He can't seem to find the words to write down, but nevertheless he writes like he is running out of time.

Once finished, he carefully placed the letter into the envelope this time sealing it with a blue pansy stamp.

The sound of waves clashing against each other echoed in the room Arthur was staying. It started raining so people were advised to go back into their room for the night. The small window in his room captured the moon in it perfectly despite all the rain drops falling. He looks out of the window comfortable by the heat of the blanket wrapped around him. The view of the never ending ocean is so mysterious. Where does it start? And where does it end? Will it ever end? The ocean is just like people, you can only see the outside of it, but you never know what lays deep down on the never ending bottom.

The sound of the piano from the main hall on the ship could be heard throught he walls. It was playing _Nocturne op.9 No.2_ made by _Chopin_. Whoever played that piano played it with such a emotion and not too soft or too hard pressed of the keys on the piano. It was almost like a lullaby as it drifted Arthur to sleep.

{~Fleur~}

Arthur was awakened by the knocking on his door signaling that they have arrived. He gets ready and heads over to the exit.

As he exited the ship people bow and wish him well. From there he took a taxi to his home. The ride was rough and wobbly but he managed.

As he arrived at his home he check his mail box if anything arrived. Some newspapers, advertisement, and _"A letter?"_ Arthur checked the sender and it was Francis. It had a nice purple pansy stamp and the smell of the air at the place he found his first letter from him. Taking the letter by hand he went inside his little home made out of wood. Arthur threw his jacket on the rack and closing the door behind him.

The sound of the kettle whistling and the smell of not so burned scones filled the house of the gentleman. He always tried his best to make his scones better but hasn't suceeded that much yet. Having that thought floating around his head, he placed the freshly brewed tea and scones onto the table reading the letter that has been send to him. It reads;

_June 24, 1994,_

_You are keeping up with the flow of the wind so well, how do you do that?_

_Last night it rained, it was calming but also depressing since well **it seemed like a angel has fallen out of the sky and can't seem to find it's way back to the ever so light he adored. **_

_Regarding that topic actually, I made a sketch related to what the rain felt like. Please check the envelope once you finish reading this._

_On that very same day I saw some of the neighbourhood kids playing **une partie de cache-cache. (A game of hide and seek)** it was so nice to see still childeren playing outside, seeing that technology is evolving fast._

_Ah, I wonder how your place looks like? I should visit some day, but I haven't watered my flowers yet. As my beautiful yellow flowers are turning gray._

_Au revior_

_~Francis"_

Arthur checked the back of the envelope. He saw the sketch Francis had mentioned and a red petal of a flower. He said that it was a yellow flower but why is a red petal in here? Arthur shrugged it off thinking it was just a little mistake.

He took a look at the sketch. Drawn there wad a slender man with blonde hair falling from the sky straying further and further away from the light, due to his broken wings. But the weird thing was that, it looked like him. How did Francis know what he looked like despite never having seen him? Was this ment to be, or was it just a pure coincidence.

Having this thought floating around his head, he cleaned the table amd began doing chores he left in the house before he left.

A few hours quickly passed, Arthur looked on the clock seeing that is was already 2:05 PM. He took a break from all that cleaning and went to sit outside in his own fantasy garden. The garden was filled with all kinds of strange yet beautiful flowers. _The popping purple of the **Phalaenopsis amabilis**, the fiery red on the fresh green leafs of the **Psychotria elata**, the beautiful white of the **Pecteilis radiata**, and the popping pink of the **Calliandra**_

This all could be found in this man's garden. But the bad thing is that, they do not have the beautiful colors that they used to have anymore, as the colors are slowly fading.

He sat on a bench which was surrounded by these flowers but the place was full of dead petals. Nevertheless, he took a seat and looked up in the sky. Have you ever thought about what is past the galaxy? Is there some paradise we do not know of? Ha.. What am I saying paradise is not a place, it's a feeling. Arthur closes his eyes and tangles his hands together while reclining in his seat falling back into his dream world.

{~Waves~}

_"I'm falling.."_

_He is falling, through this storm full of rain._

_"Like rain, I fell for you but I was too oblivious to see that see that you were never there in the first place. You can't just come into my life and leave like nothing really happened..._

_But I didn't notice, because I was falling too fast"_

_Saying that, Arthur fell into a pile of flowers. It was all white around him but with a gush of wind appeared a gray figure. It had a red petal attached to itself. The figure then proceeded to softly caress his hair singing a part of a lovely song._

_"J'en vois des qui s'lancent des regards et des fleurs.._

_Puis qui s'laissent quelque part ou ailleurs.._

_Entre les roses et les choux..._

_Et d'envoyer ailleurs valser.._

_Les bagues et les cœurs en collier..._

_Car quand on s'aime très fort,_

_C'est comme un trésor.._

_Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or.."_

_These were such a delicate words that he didn't understand. But he knew that it hit him deep, left to linger through his heart._

{~Waves~}

Arthur woke up to a night sky, did he really sleep that long? He rubs his faceand leaves his fantasy garden.

It was another normal day for Francis, he did the things he had to do and went back home nothing much. He had just gotten back from the market. Putting the groceries onto his kitchen table. Pondering on what he should eat today. Maybe something fancy or just plain out simple yet delicious.

Francis didn't believe in all this technology so he did everything the old fashion way unless when it came to cooking or fashion. He wanted to be in the trend but not too much since the past for him was a comfortable time.

After a while he finished up his cooking and cleaned around, it was a rather silent night. You were able to hear the crickets making that same sound over and over again together with some distinct chatter of family from the other house. Francis took a sip from his wine and took in the sound around him, making him space off in his own world. A world full of color, where not only yellow,black,blue,gray,and brown lived.

{~Fleur~}

The sun shined high and bright at a small town in England. Arthur was irritated by the sound of the alarm clock waking him. It was a Monday which ment that he had to start working again. He didn't had a all too shabby job at all as a community doctor. Even if it didn't pay that well, he just couldn't stand seeing people hurt and stressed over the fine. So he offered his assistance with a fine as low as possible. It was a small town anyways, the place was kilometers away from the city and so it was hard for most people to get treated.

Arthur puts on his jacket and left for his work. It was a walk distance away from his house so he had time to spare before his actual shift started. Having forgotten to start writting the letter, he did so.

Arthur looks at the time stopping mid way is letter and starts walking to his first patient. She was a elderly woman who has been here for quite a while. Despite her age, she was really intelligent and kind hearted.

_"Dr. Kirkland, have you seen the lovely weather today?"_ She asks.

Arthur nods and smiles.

_"Yes I did Ms. Evans, it is quite sunny and beautiful outside for our country today, am I right?"_ Arthur smiles.

_"Yes, I've got to agree to that Arthur. You see, the most beautiful things in life are not things, they are people and places. They create memories which will stick with you forever. It is always positive, cause even the most negative things in life can be turned into beautiful experiences."_ She lays a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur never really had a grandmother to begin with, so she was like a grandmother to him. But the problem was that she didn't have long to live anymore considering her age and what had happened to her. Multiple strokes, a heart attack, and falling of the stairs has done a great impact on her health. So Arthur ought to himself not to get attached to her, but he couldn't fufill that.

He hugged her, _"Oh what have I done to deserve such a kind lady like you?"_

She smiled _"Arthur, you've worked so hard to be here. You deserve all the happiness given to you, you fought for your fairytail, now it's up to life to make it happen."_

Ms. Evans looks out of the window staring at the little flowers growing on the ground. _"Arthur you may now go, there are those in more need of help. My time will come soon anyways but theirs are just starting. Please aid them. That's all I am asking"_ she signals for Arthur to leave. He obliged and continued his day.

Arthurs day was tiresome but he made alot of people smile, hearing their stories and what they wanna do with their future made Arthur overflow with satisfaction.

He waved goodbye to all patients before we headed back home as the night sky has fallen upon this part of the world. It was a breezy night, dim lanterns lighting up the place. Eventually he came home and threw his jacket onto a nearby chair.

Arthur lit up a nice fire and continues his letter that he stopped with a while ago during his work. Since Francis included a sketch of his Arthur decided to add a photo of himself at his garden. He looked kinda funny in the picture but he decided to add it anyways.

{~Fleur~}

The sound of a mailbox and a newspaper being thrown awokened Francis from his sleep earlier then he expected. He looks at the clock " 6:45 am.." he muttered. Using all his energy he stood up and walked to his door. **_"Technology is developing rapidly,... Did he really do that? Latest facts on ..."_** The headlines read. Francis groaned a bit and walked over to the mailbox to see a letter.

Once inside he opened it.

_"June 26, 1994_

_Lately the winds have calmed down here, everything has been well._

_I had a patient this morning. She is the sweetest thing ever and I really want you to meet her someday! A very intelligent lady I must say._

_But that sketch you send, it looks like me. How do you know what I look like? Am I the so called fallen angel you mentioned? Cause I recently did have something overthrow me. I am not sure if you'd be interested but I recently cut ties with someone I adored alot. It still hurts me to this day but it lessened._

_Oh p.s. There is a silly picture of me and a leaf of the fiery red on the fresh green leafs of the Psychotria elata in the envelope._

_~Arthur"_

Francis checked the envelope and saw the silly polaroid picture of Arthur and the yellow leaf. He smiled to himself and placed the picture beside a family frame. He looks at the small half circle made by family pictures, most of them showed him surrounded by a woman,a man, and a young child around the same height as a boy next to her. The other pictures were some pictures in the faded colors of brown, they showed a car with a man holding the small boy in his arms leaning against the car. The other was the two small children running on a endless road in same faded color as the others. And finally, the last one showed only the girl with a butterfly on her nose, she looked very happy in the picture.

Francis hasn't seen them in years, but it's not like they want to see him either. He leaves the place of oh ever seen sadness and starts making himself up for his work.

{~Waves~}

_It was a quiet ride, nothing but the sweet tunes of the radio playing songs and the two adults in the front chatting while the childeren in the back were staring out of the window. The car drove past a sea shore. Waves clashing against rocks and making the sand soaked._

_The family pulled up to a small pier where there was a single boat waiting for them to board. As the 2 adults were placing all the stuff from the car to the boat while the kids went of to a different spot a bit further away. It was a very shady alley but the view was amazing when they reached the end._

_Just as the two kids were enjoying the amazing view strong hands held a grip of their shoulders with a cold press of a sharp object at their throat. "If you dare make a sound, I'll slice your throat" the unknown person spoke. The kids obliged by nodding their head. "Now tell me, where is your boat" Being young and naive they told where the boat was,_

_The boat with their parents on board.._

_They saw it slowly drive away into the ocean as terrifying screams could have been heard coming from there. "F..Francis.. What are we going to do now..." the girl asked. "I- I don't know.. Lets just get out of here" Francis replied. And with that the two ran as far as possible, until one day Francis lost her when he woke up in the place they temporally took shelter in. "Michelle?! MICHELLE???" Francis panicked, his only family left was taking away by the sweep of a wind._

_Fast forward a few years, Francis found a stable way to survive and managed to get a house. As he was walking along side the pavement he saw a ad. But the girl on the advertisement looked rather familiar. "Looking for a fun time? Buy me now for just a few Euros ;)" the advertisement read. "Michelle...?" Francis started thinking of all the ways possible what she must had gone through and couldn't help himself but to blame him for all of this. Francis called the number shown on the paper and did something he'd never think he'd do. He bought his own sister. "Rent can wait" he mummbled to himself._

_Fidgeting in his seat he looked at his own sister sitting infront of him, she didn't look all too happy. "Francis," she sighed "Why didn't you go look for me... DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH? Their disgusting hands and requests... I wanted to strangle them with all the power I had left- " Francis looked at his side, "Michelle I-" "I don't need your pity! I am grateful that you have ended my misery but thats doesn't mean I can look at you normally anymore... You are the cause of the death of our ever loving parents"_

{~Waves~}

Francis had to blink twice to snap out of his thoughts. Afterall, he was driving and couldn't bring a accident to himself. Those words still haunted him. Was he really the cause of all of that? He did ask his parents to go on a boat ride and was very curious at that spot but it could have just been bad timing right? Francis knew he shouldn't linger on the past and only focus on the future but he couldn't help it.

Shaking his head one more time he arrived a small cafe in a cozy and cute town. **_"Belle vie"_** was written in a big readable cursive way ontop of the cafe itself. It was a rather small cafe but it was a big hit amongst the people that lived nearby.

Francis worked there ever since the lost of his sister, so pretty much everyone in the town knows him and his enchanting charms. Yes, when he first showed up as a youngster people couldn't help but look at his adorable face. Growing up he was taken care by the wonderful people who owned this place. They couldn't help themselves but to feel pity for him and took care of him. They were a rather simple family, the man was a ex writer, the woman was a artist, and the other girl was a student following up to be a cook.

{~Waves~}

_Rain was pouring down from the sky, torn clothes and messed up hair didn't make the situation better as Francis dragged himself through the streets. Seeing a place to take cover for the rain, he leaned against the wall which had a huge window above it. A rather petite figure came out of the shop. She had beautiful brown hair. She shined rays of sunlight through these intense tears from an angel coming from the sky. "Oh mon petite fleur..." she softly quoted, smelling of coffee and roses. It's weird that such a distant smells mixed so well with her. "Please come inside, we can't have another angel fall from the sky leaving trails of dead roses behind him" she lifted him up and went inside. The place reeked of coffee but it was a good kind._

_She came back with towels and seeming girls clothes. "Desoleé... I only have girls clothes, but that's fine for now right ? " Francis nods. "Good ! Please take a hot shower upstairs and come back when you are done okay ? " she smiled sincerely. Francis obliged and did so._

_After he finished his shower he came to see a man and another girl looking to be their daughter downstairs. Frightened, Francis hid behind the woman who saved him. "Don't be scared" the man spoke. "Oui ! We don't hurt." the girl levels down to his height and ruffles his hair a bit. " Je m'appelle Lucille, et toi ? " She smiled. "F.. Francis.." "Well hello there Francis, I am Julie and that's my husband Adrien" The woman from before spoke. "I take it as that you are lost... And we decided to take care of you until we find your family okay ? " Francis nods._

_Little did they know_

**_They were probably dead because of him_**

{~Waves~}

_"Francis ? "_ Lucille waved her hand infront of his face. "Are you in your thoughts again ? " she cocked her head to the side. _"Ah.. Sorry"_ I scratch the back of my head. _"Yeah.. I was"_ Francis continues making the order of the costumer adjacent from his place._ "Brother don't think to much ! The rose will lose too many petals if you do that~ And you know what happens if there are none left right ? "_ He nods. Lucille gives Francis a playful nudge. And they continue work.

The day went by suprisingly fast for Francis. While cleaning the place he remembers that he should probably reply. He takes a seat at one of the table and starts writting once again. Feeling a presence behind him Francis looks up. _"My my Francis, are you still stuck in time? You know you shouldn't dwell on the past right?"_ Lucille says. _"Ha.. I know Lucille, but I believe that writting letters shows that you actually care about what you send, unlike those 'Phones' we have nowadays. It is actually pretty satisfying knowing that you can know the emotion just through someones handwritting."_ Francis smiles at her. _"Well, you can stay stuck in time how long you want. But remember, do not expect everyone to adjust to you. Sometimes you have to go with time to understand others"_ she sang walking away from Francis.

{~Fleur~}

Arthur rubs his eyes stretching with a long yawn escaping his mouth. He opens the curtains only to see the bright sun. He groans at the sight and gets ready for another day of work.

Once at his work he decided to stay longer at Ms. Evans. "Well hello there again Arthur, how was your morning?" she said with a raspy voice. _"Same as always Ms Evans"_ Arthur smiles. With trembling hands Ms Evans reached for his cheek._ "I know my boat will not last longer on these rough seas, despite you covering the holes for it everytime a new onenis created. So please, Arthur stay with me. And tell me.. What is troubling you?"_ She asked sincerly. _"Ms Evans, I can assu-"_ _"No! I worked as a psychologist remember? I know when something is troubling someone"_ She said raising her already soft voice. Arthur sighed

{~Waves~}

_"Hey, Arthur?" A tall blond caught his attention holding 2 hotdogs in his hands. "Wow, what's witht he formalities?" Arthur scoffed. "Well, I just wanna talk y'know?" He takes a seat on the bench Arthur was sitting on handing him a hotdog. Childeren laughing and playing was heard in the background mixed with birds chirping. "I'm sorry that I- I-..." He stops. "I am sorry I wrecked the whole house when we fought yesterday so please have this hotdog as a "i'm sorry' gift" The blond man basically blurted out withour catching a breath. Arthur leaned close to his cheek and kissed it softly. "It's okay Alfred, I forgive you.. I was also stupid for just walking out just because we disagreed about something stupid. How about we go to a quiet place and have a picnic this weekend?" Arthur asked. "That would be amazing Artie!!" Alfred hugged him tight, as they share a nice moment togther._

_It was a rather hot day as Arthur drove across the country road. The fields were a beautiful yellow with a tree standing out that would be perfect for the picnic. He sets everything up and waits._

_Still waiting_

_And waiting..._

_And waiting..._

_The sun was setting and the sky mixs into a beautiful color. Suddenly the sound of a text caught him off guard._

**_Alfred: Hey uhm.. I am sorry I can't come today :( the flu caught up with me and I don't want to leave my bed.._**

**_Arthur: That's alright! I didn't do anything big anyways_**

**_Alfred: I feel bad now.. But if you say so! I hope I didn't ruin much_**

**_Arthur: No worries, It's okay Alfred. Want to move it some other day?_**

**_Alfred: Sure!_**

**_Arthur: We'll discuss this some day other, for now I just want you to gey better okay?_**

**_Alfred: I have never seen you so considerate_**

**_Arthur: Pft- Me? I am just looking out for me to not get sick too!_**

**_Alfred: Yeah sure you are ;)_**

**_Arthur: Goodbye Alfred_**

_**Alfred: Bye Artie!**_

_Arthur runs his hands across all the things he set up for him. His favorite game, gifts, food that wasn't burned for once, and a letter containing all the dear words he could never personally say to him. Arthur had to admit that he was upset about it but he couldn't do much about someone being sick. So he started packing the things up again._

_Putting the last things in the car Arthur heard his phone ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey uhm, I walked past Alfred's house because I needed to drop something off-"_

_"Wait wait wait... Who are you again? Sorry I didn't list your name yet"_

_"Oh I'm sorry! I am Matthew"_

_"Oohhh Matthew, yes yes continue,"_

_"So as you know I have a spare key to his house right? Well I kinda overheard something... You might wanna come over and hear this on your own"_

_"I will, I'll be there in no time"_

_Fearing the worst, Arthur slammed the trunk of the car shut and drove with speed to his house. Arriving there in about 30 minutes._

_Arthur saw Matthew waiting infront of the door. With doubts floating around his head he moved closer towaeds where Matthew was standing. He took a shaky breath._

_"Shall we go inside Arthur?" Matthew asked him with a concerned face._

_"S..sure.. I hope I am prepared for this" Matthew leads him inside and upstairs infornt of Alfred's door. They stop as they listen to loud exhales and bangs against the door. Arthur couldn't bare to hear it and opened it._

_All he saw was Alfred and some kind of blonde girl on the floor because Arthur forced the door open causing them to fall._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARTHUR?" Alfred yelled._

_"So this is why you cancelled, just so you can make out with this Russian girl you probably found on the streets?? Am I not good enough for you? Has our island become too small for us to both live on it? Has your patience been drawn?!" Arthur yelled back at him with tears in his eyes_

_"Look Arthur, you were great but I just lost interest. I move with time, and not linger in the past. You should do the same. Not everybody can be how you like it and I am sure there is someone who has the same thoughts as you, but sadly I am not that person. I tried to actually be more to your liking but I can't... I'm sorry but this isn't gonna work._

_So, get out now"_

_Alfred signed Arthur to leave his house. Never to be seen again. Seems like this island wasn't big enough for us both. Now he is left to look at the endless ocean waiting for atleast one boat to appear._

_{~Waves~}_

Arthur was unknowingly in full tears as he felt a embrace of a certain person. _"Arthur, I am sure he regrets that day too and it may still hurt him. But what happens, happens and we can't do much about it."_ Ms Evans pats his back.

_"Ms, He was the reason I took this job.. We've known each other since we were children and he used to get sick alot. I even promised him to get a job in the medical field just to take care of him if he ever got sick. Seems like this was all wasted energy"_ Arthur sighs.

_"It's okay Arthur, who keeps their promise anyways these days?"_ She smiles. Her old body is weak but her spirit is so strong. Arthur laughs a bit and sniffs.

_"Thank you... I should go back to work Ms Evans. I'll drop by at the end of my shift again okay?"_ She nods as Arthur takes his leave.

The sun was beginning to set as a beautiful mixture of colors are shown in the sky. As promised Arthur dropped by Ms Evans again.

_"Hello, how was your day?"_ He asks

_"No need to formalities Arthur"_

"Ah, I'm sorry! I am used to saying that" he lets out a nervous laugh.

Ms Evans turns herself to the hige window in her room looking at the pretty colored sky.

_"Have you ever wondered how the world looks like for color blind people?"_

_"I have, but it isn't my main priority to think about"_

_"Well, I used to have a friend that was color blind. She was the brightest thing ever. She would always smile and act all happy. But she knew that all she can see the world in was colorless. Well she could see some colors but very vague. People didn't believe her and said she was an attention seeker. Nevertheless, she still smiled through the hate. Until one day, all she could see was black._

**_Don't you pity those people?"_**

She said with a trembling voice falling back into her chair.

_"A colorless world is sure one experience but and I do feel pity for those people, but don't we have more important things to pity? Why do we even pity people?"_

_"You'll understand some day Arthur, but please go home for now."_

She said in a bit harsher tone. He walked the room out and headed for home.

{~Fleur~}

Weeks passed, letter were exchanged, and emotions were thrown all around.

The weather wasn't looking too great for both of them but they found peace in a certain world. A world where nobody can judge you, a world where it's just the 2 of them, a world with piles and piles of paper. It somehow drifted upon the large territory of sea creating a safe place made out of letters. Pick one up and open it, in each one of them is a story.

_"June 28, 1994,_

_The ocean was once my biggest fear, but roses somehow brought peace upon the raging waves. It's scary how nature can easily do this._

_But these waves took 3 items that were special to me. I managed to retrieve one but it was too late._

_I feel a storm inside me awaken when I think about that but it's in the past so why wake it?_

_~Francis"_

Open another one and see what another story holds

_"June 30, 1994,_

_Sometimes nature doesn't wanna work with us. And we have to accept that fate, although somehow we can't cause it seems unrealistic to just accept something you worked so hard for. That's what makes us human._

_We have to survive these waves and catch angels in the process, you don't want them to drown right? It's a shame we pity people. But we can't help it._

_~Arthur"_

Reach high and see what's onto of the pile on the sea.

"_July 6, 1994,_

_I'm sorry I haven't replied in a while._

_Things haven't looked all too bright these past days. This rose has reached it's last petal and we can't affored to lose it, not after what it has done for us. I can't describe it any further as for I only see a vague colored world. Everything is just the same yellow, brown, gray, blue, or black._

_So I am forced to watch the colors of the beach forever. But that isn't much of a hassle since I have found a way to peacefully sail this ocean._

_**Et c'est toi**_

_~Francis"_

Climb from the stack of letters and try to reach for the one trying to sail away from the stack.

_"August 6, 1994,_

_For months I felt alone on this island, watching every bird fly by and counting the hours passing by. Yet there was no sign of any boat nearby._

_I though there was one, but it was a hallucination as it drove me to do stupid things without verification._

_I made a fool of myself._

_When I first saw you I didn't come near your boat too small for this huge range of sea. But I realised that, that didn't matter. You accepted me to help you expand that. But you were too far away. I tried to get closer but there was always something to say._

_I was lost on the ocean until we build from rose petals an island. Layering is with lost letters. And now you aren't that far away. You've tried so hard now it's my turn to make a way._

_See you soon_

_~Arthur"_

**Seems like you lost your balance while reaching for that letter. Now you are falling in the deep blue sea.**

{~Fleur~}

The smell of fresh ocean water and sound of seagulls soaring through the sky is the only thing on Arthurs mind. It was pretty chilly but nothing compared from where he lived. He's got to admit that this was actually very nice. Beside him was a blond man with glasses wearing a black turtle neck and having a messy hair bun staring at the view. Arthur had to admit that he looked rather elegant and attractive like that. No matter what way the wind blew.

Francis catches the English man staring and ruffles his hair.

_"My, my, am I more interesting than the view here right infront of us?"_ he said teasingly.

Arthur pushed Francis a bit to the side. _"Certainly not! I was just... I was looking past you!-" _Arthur pouted and crossed his arms. Francis just laughed.

_"Sure mon cher~ Let's just take in the view right now okay? You can always look at me but this view is only one of a kind."_

Arthur did as he was told and looked at the ocean.

_"We are like the ocean, and the ocean is like our life. It is endless like my patience for you. The ocean is like our life, sometimes it is rough while some days it is still. And when we dive deep it almost seems like a never ending abyss. But eventually you'll find you way back. May it take years or months. You will eventually._

_Now I can't see what color the sky is but I know that it is a very beautiful color. But nothing can be more beautiful than you"_ Francis pulled Arthur closer.

_"I like being here, it clears my mind._

_After the passing of Ms Evans I feel like there is nobody. But I realised I am not alone. Who would have thought that flowers and the ocean worked so well together?"_ Arthur chuckled. He places his head onto Francis's shoulder.

_"I am glad that you were that you were **something lovely discovered by a windfall.** It hasn't felt this peaceful in a while. And I want to thank you for that. Arthur, promise me that you will not leave my side?"_

_"**Why do you think I sailed my way over to you?"**_

Francis took Arthur in a embrace and kissed his forehead. As they watch the ever lasting sun disappear into the deep blue ocean. Only to be seen once again the very next day. **And who knows what the ocean will throw at us now?**


	3. Translation and Flowers

_**The song part**_

_J'en vois des qui s'lancent des regards et des fleurs.._

_(I see people who throw glances at each other and flowers)_

_Puis qui s'laissent quelque part ou ailleurs.._

_(And leave each other somewhere or elsewhere)_

_Entre les roses et les choux..._

_(Between roses and the cabbage)_

_Et d'envoyer ailleurs valser.._

_(And sending elsewhere waltzing)_

_Les bagues et les cœurs en collier..._

_(The rings and the hearts for the necklace)_

_Car quand on s'aime très fort,_

_C'est comme un trésor.._

_(Because if you love each other strongly, it's like a treasure)_

_Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or.._

_(And that, and that is worth gold)_

**Some sentences**

•"Julie! va te cacher maintenant!" (Julie! Let's hide)

•"Un, deux, troi, quatre, cinq..." (One, two, three, four, five..)

•" Trente ! " (Thirty!)

•"Merci Monsieur!" (Thank you Sir!)

•"Belle vie" (Beautiful life)

•"Désolé" (I'm sorry)

•"Oui ! " (Yes !)

•"Je m'appelle Lucille, et toi?" (I am Lucille, and you?)

•"Et c'est toi" (And that's you)

•"Mon cher" (My dearest)

Now for the flowers!

Since I don't think I can upload pics here please head to my wattpad acc to have more info about it!

link: https/my.w.tt/4VvnfficXV


End file.
